Byldanos - The Forger of All.
Description Appearance Byldanos manifests as a tall, elderly tiefling male with blue skin. He tends to hold a staff with the appearance of a spine, topped with the head of a forge hammer. He wears old farm hand clothes when attempting to spread knowledge and blacksmith clothes when deciding to work on the World Forge. He sometimes appears as an advanced Warforged, with parts that always seem to move and evolve with an unknowable purpose. Personality He is balanced about everything in life, except for one: his beautiful city of Eltun. If any, be they god or mortal, deigned to move with ill intent on his beloved city, they would be met with swift and furious rebuke''.'' He is normally calm and collected , and tends to be in the shadows at most times. Origin Byldanos led a simple life as a tiefling, an apprentice to one of the master workers of his local artisan's chapter. But he had had a rough upbringing; being born a tiefling, he was naturally a little chaotic. Borrowing items for an indefinite time, tricking the elderly, and so on. One day he had attempted to steal from a man named Gog. This burly metal worker caught him in the act, threatening to make sure he payed for attempted thievery. Gog took pity on the young man, however, sensing he just needed a firm hand and a purpose to live for. For the next twenty years of his life, he was taught all that could be taught about the Art of the Forge. He was set to be a paragon of his age, but he was visited by an untimely accident. He was working on simple dagger one day, but as he went to finish the project he tripped. Throwing his hands out to catch himself, they plunged directly into the coals. They were burned beyond salvage, he was ruined. He was about to give up on a good life, to turn to a life of crime and deceit. He woke one morning to a terrible cracking sound, he looked up and saw that the sky appeared to have been wrenched open. A dark red came upon him, pulling him into the heavens. He thought he had died , but came to realize that nothing appeared to have changed. He looked around, and saw a multitude of fair looking people, as well as a few monsters. He understood that everyone was here for a purpose. Byldanos felt a great, roaring pressure rush into his mind, as though the knowledge of the comsos were filling his brain. The pain was immense, and he swooned. The experience ended as quickly as it had begun, and when he opened his eyes he found himself suffused with a godly glow. From then on, he spent everyday teaching any who wished everything he could to improve life for them all. Chosen One(s) Prometheus, The Magical Blacksmith Prometheus is a tall man forged from metal, standing at 6'6", and his sculpt would be considered muscular. Gears constantly rotate throughout his body. He uses both spells and alchemy, combining magic into commonly used items. His metallic body can shapeshift into other forms, such as a dragon or a small bird, when the need arises. Major Events 9K1 A Temple filled with forges and libraries of massive size appeared in Eltun. 9K2 Records are in flames. 9K3 Built what is called a " John Dear ". A mechanical deer that can ridden or programmed to automatically farm for the townspeople. It can plant and harvest the farms, and will fetch water if need be. Minor Events 9K1 Records are in flames. 9K2 Built a minor farm for the town of Eltun. 9K3 Built another farm to further improve the lives of the citizens. Chosen Ones 9K1 Pre-Existence 9K2 Pre-Existence 9K3 Prometheus started to build defenses for Eltun , using his forging power to build either standing towers , or little machines to help protect his town. He expanded on his school further, teaching the townspeople more about Spell Forging , and anything else he could. Pantheons * The Forge * The Alliance of the Trees * The Museum References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave